Gumball Watterson
'Gumball Tristopher Watterson '''is the main character and protagonist of ''The Amazing World of Gumball. He is a twelve-year-old, light blue male cat that goes to Elmore Junior High with his ten-year-old adopted little brother Darwin. Gumball is in Miss Simian's class. Gumball also has a crush on Penny, who is also in Miss Simian's class. Penny has a crush on Gumball as well, but they struggle to express their emotions to each other. Appearance Gumball is a light blue cat. On his oversized head, he has six whiskers but most of the time only five are visible because his head is always shown at an angle. He usually wears grey trousers coupled with a tan sweater which with brown cuffs and a brown collar. Like his mother and father, Gumball doesn't wear shoes, and is the only member of the Wattersons without visible eyelashes. Personality Gumball is portrayed as a fun-loving, imaginative, optimistic, and a very mischievous cat. When his mishaps get himself into a mess, he usually attempts to fix things with somewhat dimwitted ideas, which usually get him into even more trouble than before. No matter how his schemes resolve themselves, Gumball's naivete stops him from learning his lesson. He usually plans his mishaps with Darwin. Like Darwin, Gumball does not appear to notice deception, which may mean that he is too optimistic to notice most negative things around him. Gumball has a big ego and it is where he is most sensitive, though otherwise he is usually positive on all matters concerning him. Gumball is smart, but that doesn't mean he's wise. For instance, at times he acts really stupid and goes to great illogical lengths to find something; however, he has shown some degree of cleverness in other instances. For example: he happens to have a superior vocabulary than that of most of his classmates, using more mature words. Gumball has also displayed extents of observancy and operational ingenuity-able to identify small things like the burn markings on Rocky's palms, intellectually arrange escape routes based on his surroundings, and even counter his own mother Nicole's hand-based offences for a great deal of time, shown in both episodes The I Was a Teenage Anais and The Omniverse II; in which case even secretly confiscating her car keys from her pocket in the process. His antics have gotten him in dangerous and often life-threatening situations, usually saved by luck someone more sensible at the time. He is a decent cook, making a very good sandwich for Darwin as mentioned in "The MuscleBall Bufferson," and is shown making a good (albeit spicy) meal for him in the same episode. However, in "The Reef Blower," Gumball makes disgusting food for Mr. Robinson, consisting of a rotten fish between bread slices and an old shoe. In the "The Mr. Robinsons' Day Off," Gumball made a cake for Mr. Robinson. Trivia * Gumball sometimes exhibits more naturalistic cat behaviors such as moving his ears and tail, meowing, and retracting his claws. * Gumball's sweater was revealed to have been found by his dad in a sewage outlet in "The I Was a Teenage Anais." * Gumball is shown to have some health issues. In "The Gumball-129," it is shown that Gumball has a weak bladder. * Gumball is terrible at catching things, as shown in "The Fingerprint." * Gumball hates watching the shopping channel, as shown in "The Home Sweet Wattersons." * Gumball has been shown to be a horrible liar on numerous occasions. * Although Gumball has six whiskers, only five of them are visible because of the angle of his head. In "The Employee of the Month" when Gumball impersonates a pea on a fork, you can see that he has six whiskers. * He has very wide hips, which is unusual because this feature is more commonly seen on female characters in animation. * In "The Gumball-129", Nicole reveals that she and Richard agreed to give Gumball the middle name "Christopher", but Richard confused it for "Tristopher" on Gumball's birth certificate. His middle name was also confirmed as "Tristopher" on James Lamont's Formspring. * Gumball has arachnophobia, which is a strong fear of spiders, as shown in "The I Was a Teenage Anais." * In "The Fools," it's revealed that Tina actually thought of herself as Gumball's friend. * Gumball is the only member of the Watterson family that does not have any visible eyelashes. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Main Characters Category:Wattersons Category:Miss Simian's Class Category:2D Characters Category:Kids